The Moon
by springboynyet
Summary: [ROMBAK CHAP1] Setiap malam Luhan terduduk sendiri dibalkon kamar, menanggah menghadap bulatan sempurna bulan yang menerangi malam. Berbicara kepadanya tentang kekasih super sibuknya yang bermain dibelakangnya. Haruskah ia mengalah? atau mempertahankan 2 tahun kebersamaan mereka dengan hati yang hancur? [HUNHAN/EXO/SEHUN-LUHAN/GS/GENDERSWITCH]
1. Chapter 1

Perhatian bagi semuanya, Fanfiction ini saya buat dari alur yang sangat _mainstream_ jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kesamaan alur cerita ini dengan cerita diluaran sana.

* * *

The Moon

Oh Sehun [Boy] | Xi Luhan [Girl]

..

..

 _ **WARN! GS! OOC! TYPO!**_

..

..

* * *

Wangi harum bunga mawar putih yang kalem memenuhi seisi kamar bernuansa putih ini. Sang pemilik; si gadis mungil imut yang jahil, tersenyum manis menatap pantulannya di cermin panjang kamar. Dia menarik narik kecil ujung kemeja sifon putih transparan seperempat lengannya imut.

Luhan; si gadis mungil imut sejahil setan itu sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju kediaman kekasih super sibuknya. Dengan balutan kemeja sifon transparan yang dilapisi tanktop putih dan _jeans_ ketat yang digulung beberapa seti diatas mata kakinya dia terlihat sangat manis, sempurna. Luhan menyambar tas kecilnya dan berjalan keluar apartementnya. Kaki kaki mungilnya yang dibalut sepasang _thick heels_ hitam melangkah sempurna menuju halte bis diujung jalan.

Seorang gadis cantik, berpakaian _fashionable_ , loh kok naik bis?

Apa salahnya? Luhan merasa tak peduli dengan tatapan tatapan heran orang – prang yang mengarah pada dirinya. Apa yang salah sih berdandan cantik seperti ini lalu naik bis? Toh dia berdandan cantik untuk menemui kekasih super sibuknya itu kan?

Masa bodo dengan pandangan orang orang. Luhan tak pedul dan buat apa dia harus peduli?

..

* * *

..

"Hai Sehun!" sapanya setelah berhasil masuk dengan menekan beberapa angka abstrak yang dihapalnya tadi.

Pria tampan yang berada didalam menoleh dan tersenyum kecil, "Hai sayang!" pria itu merentangkan tangannya menyuruh Luhan untuk memeluknya, "Sudah makan? Aku baru saja memesan ayam madu kesukaanmu. Makan ya?" ucapnya lembut.

Luhan mengangguk kecil didada bidangnya. Dia akan menerima apa saja yang Sehun; kekasihnya ini lakukan. Selama itu berakibat baik padanya kan tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Luhan dan Sehun sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun. Dimulai sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di kampus yang sama. Saat itu, Sehun si kakak kelas tingkat akhir yang super songong menyebalkan yang mengerjai kelas yang Luhan naungi selama masa orientasi. Lalu mulai dari situ lah tumbuh benih – benih kebencian diantara mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Luhan sih yang merasa benci kepada Sehun. Mereka selalu bertengkar jika bertemu. Selalu saling mendelik dan memaki satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya mereka bosan dan Sehun lah yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk membuat perjanjian damai kepada Luhan. Sehun sudah mengibarkan bendera putihnya, tandanya Luhan menang. Luhan senang sekali ketika mengetahui Sehun kalah darinya. Kekanakan memang. Lalu karena perjanjian yang Sehun buat mereka mulai menjadi dekat dan **BOOM!** Tumbuhlah perasaan perasaan aneh dihati mereka. Ya, mereka saling _jatuh cinta._

Lalu sekarang, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah sih dari hubungan mereka ini. Mereka baik – baik saja bukan? Bahkan Sehun masih memanjakan Luhan layaknya pasangan kekasih baru jadian kemarin yang sedang heboh – hebohnya dimintai pajak jadian oleh teman teman sialannya.

Tapi Luhan merasa lain. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, tapi setelah Sehun lulus dan langsung bekerja sebagai CEO diperusahaan orang tuanya dia berubah. Sehun memang sejak dulu super sibuk. Wajar ya dia itu kakak kelas tingkat akhir yang akan menghadapi sidang untuk menentukan kelulusannya, dan sekarang dia sudah menjabat sebagai seorang kepala pemilik perusahaan. Wajar saja sibuk.

Namun entah lah , Luhan menemukan sebuah kejanggalan yang dimaksud dengan sibuknya Sehun sekarang ini.

Terkadang ketika Luhan memasuki apartement mewah Sehun, dia mencium bau bauan lain. Bukan! Bukan bau kemenyan atau yang lainnya! Sehun bukan dukun kau ingat?

Luhan seperti mencium bau menyengat dari sebuah parfum wanita. Atau terkadang seperti sesuatu menjijikan yang bercampur. Terkadang juga dia menemuka sebuah lingkaran memar pudar dirahang bawah sempurna milik kekasihnya. Bahkan dia juga merasa terkadang bau tubuh Sehun berubah ubah.

Luhan tidak polos lagi kau tahu? Dia sadar apa itu lingkaran memar pudar di rahang bawah kekasihnya. Itu bukan bekas pukulan atau bekas terbentur meja seperti yang sering Sehun jelaskan padanya. Dia tau itu sebuah tanda, tanda yang diberikan seorang wanita lain disana untuk Sehun _nya_.

Luhan tahu, Sehun sedang bermain dibelakangnya.

..

..

"Lu, kau melamun?" tanya Sehun. Pria itu membawa dua buah box berukuran sedang yang mengeluarkan aroma panas lezat menggiurkan. Didalam sana sudah tersaji ayam madu kesukaanya yang selalu berhasil membuat perutnya berdendang kegirangan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan ketika tersadar. " _Aniya_ , aku tidak melamun Sehun. Jangan sok tahu deh." Ucapnya.

Sehun membalasnya hanya dengan lirikan mata kecil lewat ekor matanya.

Biasanya, jika dia mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya ini sok tahu, Sehun akan langsung tergelak dan memeluk perutnya erat sambil mengelitikinya. Namun sekarang berbeda sekali. Sehunnya sudah berubah.

Bahkan sekarang sekarang ini isi pesan singkat mereka memeang benar nenar singkat seperti namanya. Entah itu karena kesibukan Sehun atau kesibukan Sehun _lainnya_.

..

..

* * *

TBC!

* * *

..

..

Hai Gaiissssss!

Saya kambek membawa fanfiction baru hwhwhwhwhwhwhw.

hunhan nih

gs tapi : (

myane buat kalian yang bukan pecinta gs. tapi harus saya akui, saya pecinta gs kalau kalian ingin tahu : (

makanya jangan heran kalo kebanyakan dari ff saya itu genrenya gs ya!

awalnya sih gapede buat ngepost ff ini karena kalo dilihat dari respon, ff yaoi lebih banyak direspon sbg contoh end aja satu chap bisa 15+ review. walau kadang pada pelit banget reviewnya tapi seenggaknya udah 15+

dibanding dengan itu, ff gs malah satu chap cuma dapet 7-10 paling banyak. bahkan kadang cuma 2 doang yang review yang lainnya siders. SAKIT TAU GA?!

makanya kali ini bagi kalian yang gasuka ff gs tolong klick ikon exit aja gampang kan? gausah baca doang trs memaki.

atau bagi kalian yang siders hanya membaca tidak mereview kalian gatau ya perjuangan seorang author buat para readersnya gimana : ((((( kita mutrer otak bolak balik cuma buat ngelanjutin ff kesukaan kalian. biar kalian seneng ya para author apdet ffnya tapi biar para author seneng boleh dong kita minta review fav sama follownya.

gampang kok kalian cuma tinggal keluarin unek unek kalian di kotak review+klik icon fav follow. gampang kan? gasusah kaya kita kita mesti harus muter otak wkwkwk

duh kesanya gue baper amat ya -_- bodo ah.

yaudah segitu aja, mohon review ya kaliaaaaaaan! semngat buat yang besok uts wkwkwk sayamah sudah dongggg

GO REVIEW GO REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! !


	2. Chapter 2

Perhatian bagi semuanya, Fanfiction ini saya buat dari alur yang sangat _mainstream_ jadi mohon maaf bila banyak kesamaan alur cerita ini dengan cerita diluaran sana. Fanfiction ini juga terinspirasi dari ff karya _JiYoo961015_. jadi mohon maaf lagi bila banyak kesamaan alur cerita saya.

The Moon

Oh Sehun [Boy] | Xi Luhan [Girl]

Wuhan [Boy]

..

..

 _ **WARN! GS! OOC! TYPO!**_

..

..

* * *

sebelumnya maafkan saya, ini bukan updatean chapter 2 nya. saya hanya ingin merombak ulang chapter 1 nya karena menurut saya ceritanya terlalu menyedihkan dan terkesan menudutkan Luhan sekali. mohon maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu ff ini. saya terpaksa merombak demi kenyamanan saya dan para pembaca yang mungkin saja kurang sreg dengan cerita yang terlalu menyudutkan luhan.

sekian...

selamat membaca.

* * *

Jangan tanya mengapa Luhan cemberut ketika turun dari mobil milik Wuhan, dia keluar dan membanting pintu sambil berjalan menghentak hentakan kakinya imut. Wuhan adik kembar 15 menitnya itu hanya tersenyum senyum bak oranggila melihat kelakuan kakak kembarnya yang baru saja ia buat bete. Pria itu berjalan cepat kearah Luhan; menyamakan langkah kakinnya dan menarik beberapa helai rambut indah Luhan jahil.

Dasar dua kembar jahil. Wuhan tertawa tawa ketika Luhan semakin menekuk wajah cantiknya. Jarang sekali Luhan berani menunjukkan muka tertekuknya di kampus yang keadaanya sedang sangat ramai seperti ini.

"Kau sialan, Wuhan." Umpatnya.

Wuhan tertawa semakin keras. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia harus menjaga imej nya sebagai pria populer yang banyak diincar wanita. Bukan hanya Wuhan, kakak kembarnya pun menjadi sorotan karena tawa besar milik Wuhan yang tak tahu malu itu. Luhan semakin menghentak hentakkan kakinya saking kesalnya pada Wuhan. Dia pun tak segan segan untuk menendang tulang kering Wuhan yang sekurus lidi. Kurus sekali.

"Awww! Sakit, kak!" rengek Wuhan.

Luhan menunjukkan wajah 'rasakan itu setan kecil' pada Wuhan yang memijit mijit lembut tulang keringnya yang baru saja di tendang Luhan. Tanpa memperdulikan Wuhan yang tengah menahan rasa ngilu, Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan wajah yang berubah kembali; senyum tipis dan tatapan berbinar seperti biasa. Lucunya.

Wuhan dan Luhan tak pernah absen dari sorotan anak anak kampus. Mereka sering sekali keluar masuk di tiap tiap topik pembicaraan radio kampus, koran kampus, dan majalah dinding kampus. Awal mulanya, mereka semua tidak percaya jika Wuhan dan Luhan adalah anak kembar tidak identik. Wajah mereka berbeda namun memiliki garis wajaah dan bentuk mata yang sama. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa si kembar ini memiliki binar mata yang khas ketika mata mereka terbuka. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa mereka memiliki marga yang sama. Karena itulah para mahasiswa lainnya yang memiliki rasa penasaran tinggi pun berbondong bondong mencari tahu kebenaran yang bersembunyi dibaliknya.

Luhan yang mungil cantik selalu memukai disetiap apapun yang dilakukannya, begitu pula dengan Wuhan; memukai disetiap hal yang dilakukannya. Luhan adalah sekertaris organisasi penting dikampus, sedangkan adiknya adalah ketua klub basket di kampus. Maka dari itu jangan heran jika Luhan terlihat sangat mungil disebelah Wuhan yang tinggi menjulang.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan organisasi untuk bertemu dengan si ketua senat yang digadang gadang serasi sekali dengannya jika sedang berduaan.

"Sungjae! Aduh maaf aku telat, Wuhan mengganggu pagi indahku lagi hari ini." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah betenya.

Pria yang dipanggil Sungjae itu menoleh, dia menarik ujung bibir indahnya keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sungjae mengangguk lalu menuruh Luhan untuk duduk didepannya saat ini. Pria tampan yang rambut depannya di buat naik keatas itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas desain entah apa itu namanya pada Luhan. "Ini desain undangan yang kubuat untuk malam pementasan dari semua klub disini. Nah yang ini desain dari Baekhyun, kalau yang ini dari Sooyoung." Ucapnya.

Luhan memperhatikan ketiga desain itu pelan pelan. Dia memikirkan satu hal dikepala cantiknya; Sooyoung? Choi Sooyoung alumni angkatan dua tahun lalu?

"Sooyoung yang kau maksud itu si Choi Choi itu?" tanya nya kalem. "Bukan," Sungjae mengibas ngibaskan tangannya pelan, "Dia Park Sooyoung, anak tingkat 2 yang dekat dengan Jidam."

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya. Dia mengambil desain gambar yang diusulkan oleh Baekhyun, lucu sekali tapi terlalu ramai dan terkesan norak. _Maafkan aku Baek_ batinnya. Tapi benarkan? Baekhyun itu terlalu menyukai pernah pernik disetiap karya yang dibuatnya; Luhan tidak suka itu. Menurutnya itu terlalu mencolok sekali.

"Jangan pilih milik Baekhyun." Luhan menjauhkan kertas desain milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Mencolok sekali; terlalu ramai. Pokoknya jangan!"

Sungjae terkekeh, tangan kirinya mengambil kertas desain milik Baekhyun dan memisahkannya dari dua kertas lainnya. Dia akan menunggu lagi keputusan sekertaris cantik ini dalam urusan pilih memilih desain undangan.

"Punyamu..." Sungjae menaikkan alisnya sebelah menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Luhan, "Boleh juga. Tapi...

Aku lebih suka punya Sooyoung."

..

* * *

..

Sehun menatap kearah ponsel hitam mahalnya yang tergeletak dimeja untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menghela napasnya berat lalu mengacak acak rambutnya bak orang frustasi. "Kenapa tak ada balasan sih." Dia melempar ponselnya keatas meja kerjanya. Masa bodo dengan ponsel keluaran terbaru dengan harga selangit, dia bisa beli lagi kalau dia mau.

Menunggu jawaban dari dua orang wanita tidak enak bukan?

Satu kekasihnya, dan satunya lagi selingkuhannay. Cih dasar bajingan.

TING!

Ponselnya berbunyi. Dia segera membuka _screen lock_ ponselnya yang rumit dan mendesah kecewa.

 _Apa sehun?_

Hanya dua kata itu yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihnya. Sakit sekali. Sehun mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan singkat yang benar benar singkat dari kekasihnya itu. Dia heran, apa sih yang membuat Luhan menjadi dingin kepadanya. Setahunya Luhan tak punya masalah apapun dengannya. Setahunya sih seperti itu.

Tak ada balasan? Sialan. Geram Sehun. Pria itu menekan ikon telepon pada ponsel canggihnya. Dia mencari nomor kekasih mungilnya dan menelponnya.

 _"Halo?"_

"Kau dimana?" Sehun berkata dingin. Dia sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan geraman atau nada tinggi yang berlebihan pada kekasihnya saat ini.

" _Di ruang organisasi bersama Sungjae-_ "

"Aku kesana!"

Sungjae lagi. Sehun mematikan sepihak teleponnya dan mengacak acak gemas surai hitam lebat yang dimilikinya. Dia mematikan ponselnua; berjalan tergesa gesa keluar ruangan tanpa memperdulikan Hong Jisoo dan Yoon Junghan, sekertarisnya yang keheranan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sehun lagi ya?" tanya Jisoo.

"Aku tak habis pikir jika Sehun akan menemui kekasih simpanannya saat ini."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Junghan. Sehun hanya sedang kesetanan karena menemukan berita bahwa kekasih tercinta yang tidak disadarinya itu sedang bersama cowok lain diluar sana." Jisoo tersenyum samar. Dia melirik cewek manis; Junghan yang duduk disampingnya sedang menatap berbinar lucu kearahnya.

"Kau kekasihku yang baik Jisoo. _Gentlemen Joshua_!" ucap Junghan sambil tertawa dan memukul pelan paha Jisoo yang terbalut celana bahan.

..

* * *

..

"Mana Luhan?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja di temuinya dilorong kampus. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang berjalan melewatinya entah sadar atau tidak.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. Masa bodo. Sehun kembali berjalan menuju ruang organisasi yang katanya sedang Luhan tempati bersama ketua senat si Sungjae sialan itu.

Adanya Sehun yang berjalan gusar dikoridor kampus mengundang gosip gosip baru yang hangat yang sebentar lagi akan sampai ditelinga cantik para anggota klub jurnalis –si penulis berita sialan—. Tubuh tegapnya yang dibalut kemeja hitam dan celana bahan tampak pas dan seksi sekali ketika melangkah. Beberapa wanita yang sedang mengobrol dikoridor menatap si alumni 2 tahun lalu terpesona.

Siapasih yang tidak kenal Oh Sehun, si alumni 2 tahun lalu dan yang terpenting adalah dia seorang mantan ketua senat. Apalagi saat ini dia tengah berpacaran dengan sekertaris organisasi yang dulu dipimpinnya, Xi Luhan. Meski Luhan suka dan sering sekali di jodoh jodohkan dengan Sungjae begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi itu semata mata hanya untuk guyonan saja tak lebih. Mereka yang membuat guyonan itu pun masih sayang dengan nyawa mereka dan tak mau kena amukan dari Sehun. Mereka masih cinta diri mereka.

"Loh, Kak Sehun?"

Pria tampan itu menoleh. "Wuhan, Lulu mana?" tanya nya.

Wuhan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri; mengangkat bahunya sambil memasang tampang wajah 'aku tak tahu dia kemana'.

"Kau tahu ruangan organisasi yang baru? Aku tahunya yang lama. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini kan."

"Didepan taman dekat perpustakaan, kak. Oh iya, jangan buat mood Lulu rusak ya kak. Lulu baru saja emosi pada ku tadi pagi karena aku mengganggu pagi nya yang indah." Sehun mengangguk, dia berlari kecil menuju ruangan organisasi yang katanya dekat dengan perpustakaan.

..

* * *

TBC

* * *

..

HAIIIIIII SAYAH KEMBALIIIII

hehehe maafin ya diatas di intrupsi gitu wkwkwkwk myane.

kemarin banyak banget yang komen "min kok luhannya ngenes banget." "thor luhannya kasian" bahkan ada yang bilang kalo saya termasuk haters luhan. bukan kok bukan. saya bukan haters siapa siapa. dan mohon maaf pada akun guest yang saya tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya anda. ff ini alurnya memang pasaran seperti yang dikatakan diatas tadi. penasaran sekali bukan? bahkan alurnya sudah bisa anda tebah dengan mudah sekali. oleh karena itu, saya yang merasa kalau chapter kemarin terlalu murahan itupun terpaksa saya rombak agar tidak terlalu murahan atau mungkin malah lebih murahan dari sebelumnya. terimakasih atas komentarnya saya sadar diri kok hehe : )

btw juga kemaren ada yg bilang ini ff terinspiras dari ff _bad oppa_. bener iya dan saya sudah mendapat izin dari author yang bersangkutan untuk membuat ff yang bertema sama seperti tema ffnya. so kalau ada yang bilang saya plagiat jangan asal sebut ya? saya punya buktinya!

oh iya disini yang jadi sekertaris sehun ditambah, kalo kemaren kan cuma junghan seventeen doang, sekarang sama jisoo aka joshua seventeen juga hihihi. maaf ya kalian yang pecinta junghanxscoups shipper, saya mengship jisooxjungan hiihihhi. disini jisoo jadi cowok karena memang dia seme dan junghan cewek karena dia uke :3 maaf ya kalian kaliann.

kedepannya juga mungkin bakal bermunculan couple lain entah itu dari exo atau seventeen hwhwhwhw

* * *

oke segitu dulu bacotnya. sekian terimakasih. REVIEWWWWWW!


End file.
